fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aqualad
:: Kaldur'ahm (Atlantean Kαλδυρ'αμ) is the former protégé of Aquaman, operating as Aqualad by his king's side and as first leader of the Team. He worked under deep cover as the loyal lieutenant of his father, Black Manta, to bring down the Light and their Partner. Following his extraction from the operation, he was reinstated as leader of the Team. History Aqualad came from the Atlantean city of Shayeris, where he was raised by Sha'lain'a, a native of that city, and Calvin Durham, a henchman of Black Manta who was genetically altered to infiltrate Atlantis. However, his actual father was Black Manta himself. He completed his education and began mandatory military service at age 12. At 14, he was transferred to the Conservatory of Sorcery in Poseidonis. One day, the villain Ocean-Master attacked Atlantis, causing Aquaman to battle with him. During the fight, Aquaman was defeated, but was suddenly helped by the combined forces of Kaldur'ahm and Garth. Using a combination of Garth's magic and Kaldur's fighting abilities, the two attacked Ocean-Master. Though they were easily defeated, this allowed Aquaman precious time to recover and defeat Ocean-Master. After the victory, Aquaman offered the boys the opportunity to become his protégés. Although Garth declined the offer and returned to his studies, Kaldur jumped at the chance to serve his king as his sidekick. He became a superhero two years before his tour of the Hall of Justice. He has an impressive knowledge of the people or factions he encounters and has identified many such as Guardian, Sportsmaster, the Cult of the Kobra and Professor Ivo. Aqualad is a marine telepath who once lived in the utopia of Atlantis. He can communicate with fish using his telepathic powers, though these powers are susceptible to nullification from the human-affecting psychic ones of Brother Blood. He was first seen when the Fusions went underwater to stop the villan Trident. When Trident blasted their F-Ship towards the point where the engines stopped working, Aqualad summoned two whales to save their ship. This hit Beast Boy's nerve because it was supposed to be his mission. Aqualad took them to his home, where he called upon his companion, Tramm, to help fix the ship. Starfire and Raven developed crushes on him soon after. While the Fusions stayed at Aqualad's base, Beast Boy and Aqualad went to look for Trident. Because of Beast Boy's jealousy, their mission was somewhat hindered and they did not co-operate like a team until Aqualad said that he was not better than Beast Boy. They managed to find Trident's base and found many "eggs" on the ceiling of Trident. This is how he was cloning himself. Aqualad and Beast Boy managed to escape, and just when things seemed hopeless, the F-Ship arrived, fully repaired thanks to Tramm. The F-Ship blasted the cave, blocking the Trident clones and preventing them from escaping. Soon after, Robin gave Aqualad a communicator, and the episode ended with Beast Boy and Aqualad racing. When Beast Boy led Thundera, Mas, Jericho, and the Herald to the Brotherhood base, Mas managed to reach Menos and together, the two unfroze the captured Fusions. Aqualad was seen washing away General Immortus and his robot army. After the Fusions' victory, Aqualad socialized with the rest of the Fusions. Personality Aqualad is a very calm person, a trait unshared by the rest of his teammates. Soft-spoken and clear headed, he has a tendency to think things through and formulate plans before taking any sort of action. He tries to see the good in all people, and often acts as the voice of reason amongst his teammates, who were rarely—if ever—as cool-headed as he was. Aqualad always speaks in a formal manner, with an air of respect to all people, both young and old, and he demonstrates the utmost respect to all of the adult heroes of the Justice League, even when he disagrees with them. He holds Aquaman in highest regard because he is his king. Despite his calm behavior, Aqualad is still a teenager, and could at times behave rashly and impulsively. This was, of course, what led to the Team's first mission together. Aqualad was (eventually) considered by all his teammates to be the natural choice for team leader. He considered the position to be temporary, and believedRobin would take command once he was ready. Although he had proven to be a natural leader, Aqualad seemed reluctant to take the job, calling it a heavy burden. Still, he accepted the role, and had done rather well for the most part. After leaving the Team under the disguise of becoming a traitor who blamed them for the death of Aquagirl, he took on an image of being ruthless and brutal to his enemies, even his "former" allies and friends. The harshness he displayed to his friends was merely to keep his cover as his father's protégé, while in reality, he was working undercover for Nightwing. Aqualad is a fairly noble-hearted person. He has his doubts, but doesn't disrespect an authority's commands. He is fairly competitive, especially with Beast Boy, and is confident that he can accomplish whatever he sets his mind to. Aqualad doesn't seem to notice his good looks, and instead of bragging about it or trying to impress females, he feels rather uncomfortable with girls who are infatuated with him. Beast Boy thinks he's a little arrogant with all the bluffing. Aqualad is shown to have a strong fondness for sea creatures, especially fish. When presented with fish tacos from Red Arrow, Aqualad freaked out, stating that "those were probably friends of mine!" Physical Appearance Aqualad is an Atlantean with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. The visibility of the tattoos is due to the fact that Aqualad dropped out of Sorcery school before progressing to an advanced level; with more advanced sorcerers, the tattoos are only visible when used. Aqualad also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills that allow him to breathe underwater. The set of visible gills is a trait not shared by most Atlanteans from Poseidonis, but common among the residents of Kaldur's hometown of Shayeris. His superhero costume is a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. His uniform is outfitted with stealth-tech. Pressing the "A" symbol on his buckle changes his shirt to dark gray and his pants to dark blue. Aqualad also carries a waterpack that holds twin Water-Bearers and water. Off-duty, he usually wore a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills and tattoos, black pants and black sandals. Powers * Aquapathy: Telepathic control over marine life. * Superhuman Strength, Endurance, Durability, Agility, Reflexes, and Senses * Superspeed Swimming: He is able to swim at supersonic speeds. * Hydrokinesis: The ability to telekinetically control water. * Underwater Breathing: He can breathe underwater. Powers * Atlantean sorcery: Before becoming Aquaman's sidekick, Aqualad was trained in the mystical arts by Queen Mera. While he was in the top class along with Tula, his skills have fallen somewhat behind those of Tula and Garth due to focusing his studies as a hero, but his water-bearers compensate somewhat. * Electricity generation: He has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms, which he can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. * Hydrokinesis: Aqualad is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses, e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air. He can manipulate water from a nearby source, like fire hydrants, lakes, etc. or his waterpack. His water blasts are capable of slicing through metal and other materials. * Hard-water constructs: Aqualad has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. So far he has created swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. This ability, like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation, is powered by his eel tattoos. * Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: * Underwater breathing: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. * Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. * Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. * Strength: Ranging from undetected levels to Super strength. * Toxin resistance: Aqualad has a partial immunity to poisons of sea creatures, such as jellyfish toxin. Abilities Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Aqualad is extremly skilled in combat able to hold his own against Cheshire alone. In 2020, his skills seem to have improved incredibly as he could take down Superboy with no effort. Multilingualism: Aqualad can speak Atlantean and English.5 Likely as an extension of his home language, he has some fluency in Ancient Greek and Modern Greek. Equipment Water Pack: A black metallic backpack that holds an unspecified amount of water that Aqualad can use. It also holds his Water-Bearers. Water-Bearers: Twin hilts that can hold onto water which Aqualad then uses to create his hard-water weapons. They are also used as a type of water gun to shoot water from his water pack and can be used to help manipulate sources of water. Stealth-tech: Technology that is integrated into a piece of clothing and can shift the color of that clothing from the original color to a darker color. Aqualad can access it by pressing the "A" belt buckle on his waist, his "blend" color is dark gray/blue and green. Weaknesses * Dehydration: because his natural habitat is underwater, Aqualad is weakened when exposed to high temperatures and dry conditions. Category:Characters Category:Males